Let's Player Summoner Naruto
by shygirl2009
Summary: There has been a rare summoning contract that had been so rare that no one have never heard of it and some who did, believed to be a myth, but what happens when the Boss Summon appeared to find the first summoner ever and found someone. Oh boy things will get really crazy.
1. Prologue

**Here's my first Naruto crossover yush and yeah hope you like it and yeah**

**and I'm also thinking of putting yaoi in this and yeah If you don't like it then get out damn it**

**Enjoy**

Prologue

It was a cool night Konoha with the citizens asleep and a few ninjas patrolling the village and the streets was empty, except one person.

It was a 25 year old man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a blue sweater with a fist on the front, black jeans and red combat boots. He also has a green and black headphones and black wires coming from the headphones and wrapped around his chest and stomach and stopped to his pocket. The person was named Felix or Pewdiepie and the Boss to one of the rarest Summon in Elemental Nations, so rare that no one ever heard of it.

He had a calm expression on his face while he was looking for a summoner. He's also looking around the village, because when he reverse summoned, he was teleported here in Konoha and he think that he might find someone worthy of being their summoner. The he saw that his headphones are glowing lightly, signaling him that he's close to the chosen summoner, so he followed the signal and he found the source, he was shocked.

He saw a young boy, around the age of three or four, with bright blonde hair that is covered by dirt and grime and whiskers-like scars on his cheeks. He's wearing, of what it seems like rags hanging off his small body. His eyes are closed, showing that he's asleep on the hard ground with only a thin blanket as a heat source.

Felix felt anger because of why a child is treated like this, but after w few seconds he found out that the little boy way the one to be their summoner. So he slowly picked up the boy, who snuggled up against his chest for warmth and walked out of an ally and sneak away from the village and into the forest where he will wait for the boy to wake up.

**(Morning)**

The sunlight barely broke through the horizon and the same time, the young boy started stirring awake. Felix sat in the background silently observing the boy. The little boy slowly sat up, yawning a bit and rubbing his eyes before opening his eyes, but then his eyes widen.

Felix smiled sadly as he watched the young boy look around in curiosity before standing up and coming into view. The child widen his eyes at his presences, before quickly calming down, seeing that he never seen him before.

When Felix stood in front of the boy, he placed his hand on his head, patting it a bit, but stopped when he felt the boy flinched a bit. "Hey kid, how's your sleep?" Felix asked him, but he continued staring at the Boss summon. "Uh, what's your name kid" he asked, wanting to know the future summoner's name, "M-m-my n-name is N-naruto" he answered. "Well Naruto, I'm Felix or Pewdiepie" he introduced himself, making Naruto nod, still uneasy.

Seeing that, Felix placed his hands together, creating a soft blue glow, making Naruto look at it in awed, before it disappeared and opened his hands, showing a plushie and handing it to Naruto.

The plushie was a golden young man with a serious face, his golden blonde slightly poking out of his yellow headset and golden eyes. He's wearing Egyptian clothing and holding a golden sword.

Naruto looked at the plushie in shock, but was happy because it was the first time he was ever given a gift. It brought tears in his eyes as he hugged the toy; he looked up towards Felix with a big grin on his face. "Thank you mister" he beamed, "No problem kid, I also got another present for you" Felix told him, making Naruto look up, wanting to know, "But first, do you know what a summon is" Felix asked him, making the boy shake his head not knowing what it was.

"Well, it's like having a friend to help you" Felix explained while patting the little boy's head. "So I've decided to be your friend" he finished, then was caught in a hug by little Naruto, blue eyes peaked out of blonde hair as Naruto was looking at his new friend in happiness. "W-will you be my friend" Naruto asked timidly, "Yeah bro, me and my other friends will be by your side" Felix softly told him, "But first we need you to sign something" he explained before taking out a scroll and opening it.

"Now all you have to do is to sign your name here at the end in your blood and a hand print at the end of your name" Felix explained to the little boy. Naruto nodded before signing it, with a little help from Felix to make a small cut on his finger, and after he placed a bloody hand print at the end. The scroll rolled up by itself and disappeared, and then Felix healed the small cut and picked Naruto up and placing him on his hip.

"Now another thing, we'll train you in the arts of both a ninja and a let's player, like us, but we're going to have to keep it a secret until the time is right to reveal it" Naruto nodded, excited about learning. "Come on let's go" Felix laughed as they left to get started.

**Yeah I know that I rushed a bit at the end or something like that so yeah**

**So anyways tell me of what you thought about this so far bring it I DON"T CARE**

**Shy out~**


	2. Chapter one

**Okay I finally got the next chapter of this**

**And I also want to try out something**

**I want to see if any of you guys can figure out who's let's player will appear and I won't say who it is until the next chapter so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter one

**(9 years later)**

Laughter was heard throughout the village of Konoha as the boy in an orange jumpsuit was running across the village along with two other people.

The first person was a twelve year old boy with short black hair and green eyes covered by black sunglasses. He's wearing a black suit with a pale yellow shirt underneath and a yellow and orange tie, black pants and grey shoes.

The second person was another twelve year old boy with bright blonde hair poking out of his green striped helmet and purple eyes. He's wearing a tan orange shirt with and big light blue 'S' in the front, blue jeans, light blue shoes and fingerless black gloves.

The trio was laughing as they were running towards their secret hideout and avoiding the Anbu who were chasing them. "Guys over here" the boy in the jumpsuit told the other as he grabbed their wrist and pulling them to an ally to lose the Anbu. They stayed hidden within the shadows as they watched their chasers sprint pass them and stayed for a few more seconds before stepping out and bursting out laughing again.

"Ah man that was amazing" the boy with the sunglasses said, still laughing, "Yeah" the boy with the helmet agreed, now gasping for air. The boy in the jumpsuit slowly stop laughing, but still have a smile, happy that their latest prank was a success, but then he heard something behind him and barely had time to react when he was suddenly picked up by the collar by his instructor, Iruka.

"There you are Naruto, you can't slack off, and you have an exam today" Iruka told him as he dragged him back to school. Looking back, Naruto saw his two friends waving and giving him thumbs up before losing sight of them.

**(After the exam)**

He was sitting at the swings set as he was watching the other kids with their parents, showing them their headbands, he sighed in annoyance, _'All according to plan'_ he thought to himself before hearing someone behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was his other instructor, Mizuki, "Hey Mizuki-sensei" he said in a fake sad tone. Not knowing that, Mizuki smiled at him, "hello Naruto, I'm sorry that you didn't pass, but I know a way to for you to still pass" he explained to the boy.

"Really" he asked, Mizuki nodded in confirm and explained that the second test required to take the forbidden scroll, which he also said that it's a fake for the test, and bring it to the edge of the forest, where he will be there. Naruto nodded, happy to finally become a ninja, "Very well Naruto, good luck and I'll be waiting for you" the instructor told him before turning away with an evil grin on his face, but what he didn't see was a sly grin on Naruto's face and a sly gleam on his face.

**(After getting the scroll)**

Naruto was sitting at the meeting place and looking through the scroll while waiting for Mizuki for the plan to come to play.

"Hm, which one is more useful" he asked the other person, sitting next to him. "Hm, how about this one, homie" he pointed at the end of the paper, called **The Kage Bunshin**, the blonde boy looked at it, "This looks useful, oh how about this one" he pointed out towards another one. "Oh my god, there's a lot of choices, how about just taking all of it" his friend told him.

His friend was a twenty-two year old man with black hair, which is spiked upwards in the front, and brown eyes behind glasses and a small beard. He's wearing a purple shirt with a green square in the middle, blue jeans and black combat boots. He's also have an orange jacket with the hood up and orange fox ears is attached to the top of the hood and a fox tail attached at the end back of the jacket, but the strange thing about it is that the fox ears and tail is moving.

"That's a good idea, do you have a blank scroll" Naruto asked him, making the other man scoff playfully, "Pttff, of course I do silly" he replied before taking out the blank scroll and coping everything that was on the original scroll and scrolling it back up and put it away. "Done" he said, "Awesome man, now we just have to wait for Mizuki for the plan to continue" Naruto told him, before both of them heard some rustling behind them.

The man quickly ran up towards to one of the trees and hid, waiting, while Naruto scrolled the forbidden scroll back up and put up his mask as someone came out of the bush and it was not Mizuki. "Iruka" he said in shock and surprise, said person looked at him with an angry expression, "Naruto do you know what you have done" Iruka told him as he walked towards the boy.

When he was close enough, Naruto pulled him close to him, "What the hell are you doing here sensei, you're ruining the plan" he harshly whispered to Iruka, who was surprised at his tone. Shocked at the tone, Iruka was about to speak when he heard something behind them. Turning around he saw his colleague, Mizuki, "Mizuki, what are you doing here" Iruka asked, but received no response, instead he hold out his hand towards Naruto, "Come here and give me the scroll Naruto and you pass the test" he told the boy, "No Naruto don't give him the scroll" Iruka yelled at him.

Naruto just stood there, watching the scene before him, waiting for the right moment. Mizuki suddenly grinned insanely, "Hey Naruto do you know the reason why the whole village hate you" he explained, "No Mizuki, stop it's forbidden to talk about it" he told him in a panic voice, hoping to stop him, but he kept going.

Unknowingly to both men, Naruto slightly looked behind Mizuki where he could see two familiar, but slightly older people silently placing few TNT and a lever next to it. After finishing it, they turned to Naruto and gave him the thumbs up before hiding in the bushes. Naruto smiled before paying attention to Mizuki. "You are the Kyuubi demon" he yelled out insanely before pulling out a giant kunai and getting ready to swing.

Naruto taking the opportunity, grabbed Iruka's wrist and raised his other arm up towards the tree, where another hand popped out and grabbed his wrist, and with surprising strength, pulled both of them up in the tree, with the kunai barely nicking Iruka's shoe. "Now guys" Naruto shouted, and then a second later an explosion appeared behind Mizuki, causing him to spiral forward and hit his head against a tree with a loud crack, before falling to the ground, knocking him out.

Iruka was shocked of what had happened in the matters of seconds before he was interrupted by his student jumping down and jumped a little when he saw another man jump down with him, joining the other two men on the ground and seems like doing a victory dance and hitting each other a bit. He quickly jumped down, interrupting the group, who turned to look at him, "Uh Naruto, do you mind explaining what's going on" he asked him. Naruto was about to speak when the man in glasses placed his hand on Naruto's head, stopping him, "How about we explain everything when we're in the Hokage's office, where it's private, besides I'm sure he have questions too" the man explained to Iruka, who nodded in agreement before the three men disappeared in smoke, scaring Iruka more.

"Oh Naruto I have something for you, can you close your eyes" Iruka asked him, the blonde boy did what he asked and waited, when he felt something on his hand, opening his eyes he saw the headband with the leaf symbol. He looked up at Iruka in awe, who smiled in return, Naruto happily put headband on, happy that he accomplished his goal. "Come on Iruka-sensei, we still need to go to Jiji's office" Naruto told him as he grabbed the man's wrist and running towards the Hokage Tower.

**Phew so yeah tell me what you think and guess on who appeared here and yeah**

**Shy out~**


	3. Chapter two

**Okay so here's the next chapter and what's not uh**

**Anyways for the people who tried to guess of who appeared from the last chapter thanks for that**

**So anyways here's in order**

**The first two was Bodil40 and SimonHDS90 and the last one at the end was Slyfox**

**So yeah, that's okay if you don't know who they are**

**Enjoy**

Chapter two

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his desk and rubbing head temples, willing away a massive headache as he was thinking about what had happened in the last two hours. He had never noticed that his adopted grandson had a summoning contract or had never told him about it. He also noticed that Naruto and Iruka is coming here to explain everything, so he have to wait for them to show up so he could have some answers and this might be a good thing for the boy too.

**(Five minutes later)**

Hiruzen was finishing up the last of the paperwork, which he was glad, when he heard his assistant called in, saying that Iruka and Naruto are here to see him. So he told her to let them in and a few minutes later, a knock was heard from the door and he let them in, revealing the two people that he wanted to see.

"Ah I was expecting you two" Hiruzen told them, a bit surprised from the lack of reaction form Naruto, who have a stern expression. "Oh yes, Hokage-sama, there is something we need to-" Iruka started saying until he was interrupted by Naruto, "He already seen what happened earlier, isn't that correct, Hokage-sama" Naruto said in a calm tone, which frighten the old man a bit, because he never heard that tone coming from the boy ever.

"Ah yes Naruto, you're right" Hiruzen replied back, before activating silencing seals so no one would be eavesdropping on their conversation. But before they can start, a knock was heard, "Hokage-sama, The Civilian Council has called in a meeting and would like you to attend", Hiruzen groaned, earning a chuckle form both Iruka and Naruto. "Well you two can come with me" he told them. Both of them agreed and all three walked out of the room.

**(Ten minutes later)**

There was a lot of talking in the Council room coming from the Civilian side; the Shinobi side was quiet, waiting for the meeting to start.

The sound of the door opened was heard, revealing the Hokage, but as he was walking in, they saw two other people walk in behind the Hokage, which caused angry mummers and glares towards the blonde boy, which he ignored them.

One of the civilian council stood up, "Ah Hokage-sama, glad you made it and I see you brought the de-, the boy, now we can get started" he said before sitting back down. Hiruzen frowned, while Naruto just simply rolled his eyes. After Hiruzen sat down with Iruka and Naruto standing behind him, one of the councilors stood up, having an arrogant air around him, "Hokage-sama, we have heard that there is a new summoning scroll here, is that true" he asked him, causing the people to whisper.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiruzen gave him a hard look, "Yes we do and how did you obtained this information, this is an A secret information, nobody was supposed to know" he asked, seeing that he caused the arrogant man before him to stiffed and sweat a bit. "That is not important, but what is important is that this valuable summoning scroll shouldn't be in the hands of a child, but should be with an experience Shinobi" Danzo explained in a hard tone, making most of the civilian councils nod in agreement and shouting.

In the background, Naruto was looking back and forward as the fight was going on. Feeling scared that they might take away his only friends, he tried to make himself smaller until he felt arms around his chest, picked him up and brought him into an embrace. Looking up, he got a glimpse of a white poker mask; he smiled and wrapped his arms around the person. "Cry-kaa-san" he cry out in happiness, catching the other's attentions.

It caused a huge ruckus among the chamber, the civilian council was shouting and the Anbu came out of the shadows and headed towards the intruder. Everything went by so quickly for Hiruzen, at first he saw his Anbu speeding towards a young man who was holding Naruto and the next thing he saw that all his Anbu was on the ground, knocked out and the young man now have a katana, that is on fire, in a protection position, with Naruto holding on to him.

Analyzing the young man, he has messy brunette hair, pale skin and a white mask covering his eyes and nose. At first, he thought that it was a Root Shinobi until he saw two holes and a straight line for a face. He's wearing a green sweater and faded blue jeans with strapped bags wrapped around his knees and black combat boots.

"Silence" he shouted, making everyone quiet down. Some want to complain, but he sent a small killing intent at them, making them shut their mouth. Turning back to the mysterious man, he saw that he lowered the katana, but hasn't put out the fire, Naruto looked up and smiled, "Jiji, meet Cry-kaa-san" he introduced him to the mysterious man. Noticing that the young boy saw the man as a mother figure and smiled, knowing that someone took care of him.

"Sup" the masked man said, shocking Hiruzen a bit, before recovering and smiled, "Hello Cry-san, may I ask of what's your relation with young Naruto" he asked.

Smirking a bit, Cry swung his katana and placed it on his shoulder, unaffected by the flames, "Well Hokage, I'm like a mother type, who took care of him throughout the years as well as one of the higher ranks of summoning" he explained, but as soon as he said that, a huge ruckus started again. The civilian side was demanding to know if he's the boss or hand over the summoning scroll, but then was silenced when the air around them was heavy; making it harder to breath as the Shinobi side, Hiruzen and Iruka was quiet, knowing what was going to happen.

"You have no fucking right to force me to demand such action, and **if this continue I will fucking end your pathetic life, there and now**" Cry said, his voice turning demonic at the end also his mask changed as well. The eyes glowed blood red and the mouth turned into a twisted smile that glowed the same color.

Before he can continue, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, turning around, he saw his partner with a relax expression, making him relax as well, the red glow slowly disappearing and returned to normal.

In the background, Hiruzen saw the dirty blonde man calm down Cry and seeing him appear from smoke, like a summoner, he knows that he's a part of the summon. "Hey Cry, why don't you take Naruto out, while I explain here" he suggested, making Cry open his mouth to say something before he was interrupted again, "Don't worry about it, Cry" he said smiling and place a kiss on Cry's mask. Seeing that his partner won't change his mind, he agreed, grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out.

As soon as they left the room, the air around them became a bit heavy as the blonde man turned around, facing them with a stern look on his face. "Now, will someone tell me on why I need to be here" he asked them in a calm tone, one of the arrogant councilors stood up, "We demand to know who's the boss, so that they can hand over the scroll so that a more experience ninja can wield it" he explained in a cocky smirk, the blonde man's eyes harden and glared at him.

Before anyone can react, the cocky man was held up in the air by the blonde man, who was glaring at him and sending a small amount of killing intent at him. "Well to answer your first question, you're looking at the boss and second, there is no fucking way that I will hand over the scroll to a greedy bastard" he said in a cold tone. Sensing the fear from the once cocky man, smirking, he let him go and turn to the Shinobi side and the Hokage, completely ignoring the civilian side.

He bowed down a bit and smirking playfully, "Hello gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Felix and my codename is Pewdiepie and I'm the boss of the ancient Let's Player summon" Felix explained.

**Okay so the next chapter is where the action is beginning and yeah**

**So sorry if they get too OOC I try not to do that but yeah**

**Shy out~**


End file.
